The goal of the project is to support NYU Kaplan Cancer Center's Comprehensive Breast Cancer Center(CBCC) and Breast Cancer Research Program through the implementation of a data repository for research purposes. The database will be populated with demographic and pathologic data drawn from the Pathology Department's database. Other data sources will also be incorporated into the database. Other specific aims of this project are to provide tools for physicians to access their own data; to establish rules for access security to satisfy IRB's requirements for patient confidentiality; and to establish procedures for scientific review.